


More Than Brothers

by nomoreprinces



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreprinces/pseuds/nomoreprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen forms a fast friendship with Carver after he enlists in the order. What started out as friends however, develops into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts).



Yes, that was it. Daylen. Cullen smiled gently. "Now I see it. It was bothering me. There was something about you which reminded me of him." It was light that shone from the younger man's eyes along with a natural noble air about him. "He was a dear friend of mine."

That interested Carver greatly. There hadn't been much known or shared about the fate of the cast off Amell line and before him sat someone who claimed friendship with one of their descendants. Carver closed up his book and listened to the Knight-Captain, totally engrossed in the older man's stories. Most were quite funny for a mage and templar in the Circle, but then again he'd heard several times about the lax rules in the Ferelden Circle.

It was the stories, and the kindness of the Knight Captain himself which made Carver's transition into the Templar much easier to bear. Cullen was always there to listen to him or to aid him in his studies. The man was a far cry from his overbearing brother. In fact, Carver often found himself wishing Garrett was more like Cullen.

Cullen found the youth charming and easy to talk to, much like his cousin had been. Carver was also a quick study and seemed very eager to learn about the Order. Which was unexpected as he recalled a twin who'd been a mage who passed in Lothering. Carver shared many stories about his sister and though he was saddened by the young woman's death, it was the pain which Carver held so deeply which saddened the Templar and made him want to comfort.

Weeks turned into months and the months had merged eventually into a year. Carver stood gleaming like a beacon as he accepted his commission. Many strings were pulled and lies told to Meredith to get the young Hawke to serve as his assistant. Other Templars were envious and the youth made a few enemies as a result, but Cullen knew Carver would triumph as he inevitably did under any challenge.

Was it any wonder that when the Knight Commander tasked Cullen with aiding in the capture of loose mages from Starkhaven that he asked Carver to join him?

It was the two of them alone and Cullen found himself quite happy to have Carver with him. The sun had just set over the mountains below Sundermount. There weren't any mages to be found, but that didn't mean they weren't hiding in one of the many caves. Unfortunately the search would have to continue until tomorrow.

Carver was the first to return from bathing at a nearby stream. He emerged from the brush in a pair of shorn leggings which covered barely more than his smalls. The rest of him was bare. It was then that the elder Templar realized his feelings for Carver went beyond mere friendship.

Had he felt the same for Daylen?

No. That had been simple friendship, but Carver was more, though Daylen had gone on to do a great many things, Carver was something else. A comrade and fellow Templar, someone who knew the dangers of magic and who saw that mages needed to be taught to control themselves. Neither of them were like Meredith or held her tyrannical beliefs. There were few in the Order who felt that, but still, his regard went further than a shared ideology.

It was the smile which Carver gave him now, and the way it came so easily to him. Carver was strong, had always been strong and it had been a privilege to watch him become the man who was standing before him.

Rising from his seat by the fire, Cullen walked over to him and froze. He wasn't sure what to do or say. How was a man to confess affection for another man? But then Carver was the one who surprised him and before he realized what was going on, the younger man was kissing him. It escalated quickly, but then he pulled away, almost shy. There were questions in his eyes, but Cullen had the answers. He smiled, nodding and the kissing resumed.

It was past midnight when hunger called. They untangled from each other's limbs. Cullen's eyes followed Carver's every move hungrily. The naked vision before him seemed unfair, it was a masculine beauty which should be shared with all, but Cullen felt selfish for keeping it to himself. He sighed and rolled onto his side, feeling himself stir again as Carver bent down to get food out of their packs.

There was teasing when Carver saw his erection, but there was also curiosity. Then there were lips upon him a hot wet mouth and the most incredible pressure on his cock. Cullen felt himself surge under Carver's attention. The boy was a quick study and then he shifted offering himself up for the same. Cullen wasted little time. He too was awkward but the taste of him and the younger man subtle cues taught him well enough. It wasn't long before Carver mounted him and now he felt the bliss Carver had before when their roles were reversed.

It was over as quickly as it started but they were finally sated for the moment. Sleep claimed them swiftly.

Dawn came almost suddenly and without warning and with that duty. They dressed with longing looks and stolen kisses. After a quick meal they broke down camp and resumed the search. There was a new bond there that hadn't been present the day before. A trust of sorts, one Cullen hadn't realized he was missing until he felt Carver's hand on his shoulder as they approached a clearing. They exchanged a smile. It was then that Cullen realized the young Hawke was more than a brother in the Order and more than a friend. He was his.


End file.
